


The Only Reason to Party (49. Intoxication)

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Fingering, au: college, µ's never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: At the biggest party of the year, Nico meets the hottest girl in the school.





	The Only Reason to Party (49. Intoxication)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nor will it ever be a replacement for The Party.

Nico had stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white tee-shirt and a pink skirt which went down to the top of her thigh. Attire would be everything tonight, as she got invited to the biggest fraternity party in the entire university: the _Back to School Bash!_ (stylized with the exclamation point). Maybe there was a lack of understanding that almost anyone with twin X chromosomes had been allowed into the party, but she didn't really seem to care much. Rather, she looked to her roommate, busy scanning her choice of clothes, to see if she would look cute enough to be at that party.

"Well, Nicocchi," her roommate began, "you certainly look cute in that."

"I'm not going for cute, Nozomi," she sighed, covering her face in one hand. "I'm going for hot! This is going to be the biggest party of the year and I want to be able to stand out from the crowd!"

"Like whenever Eli Ayase enters a party?"

Nico's eyebrows lifted, confusion in her eyes. She had never heard of that name before. Before she could ask about this _Eli_ person, her roommate continued.

"Eli Ayase. Good ol' Elicchi. We used to be pretty close friends in high school. Got the attention of everybody in the school. Tall, blonde, cute, determined, mature: she easily became the student council president and had been respected by everyone. Even when she was a first year, all of the third years would eye her up and--"

"Nozomi, I get that you want to fuck whoever this Eli is, and I'm pretty certain you don't need to recite how beautiful she is to me."

"Oh, we've done it before. She's a girl with needs just like you or me. Why else did you think I was _studying_ so much immediately after midterms?"

She was probably showing this Eli Ayase, Elicchi, whatever, how large her chest was or something like that. The thought of it made Nico flush slightly, as if she really wanted to hear even more about the sex life of her roommate. And yet Nozomi kept talking about how cute this blonde was without even realizing that Nico was getting a bit bored of her soliloquy.

"I'm expecting that Eli will be at the party tonight. I can't go, because I'm talking with the Introduction to Theology professors about being a TA tonight. Maybe you'll have a chance with her, Nicocchi. Eli likes cute girls."

Nico mumbled, her face pinker than her skirt. Nozomi had a penchant for lying up the ass and teasing Nico like this, and for certain there was no way that she was going to go anywhere near this Eli girl. "Nozomi," Nico huffed. "You _do_ realize that I'm not into girls, right?"

"What about that cute redhead you pulled into our room like seven times last term?"

Of course she'd bring Maki into this. "Well, I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking that straight."

"Sure. When was the last time you brought home a guy?"

What could Nico really say after a string of failed auditions led her down the path of debauchery and alcohol? Whatever the case may have been, Nico turned away from her roommate and to the door, almost as if she was going to walk off on her. She looked cute, and chances are she wouldn't be able to pull from the women who inflated their breasts enough to make Nozomi look flat, the ones who took to shady businesses to suck the fat from their guts, they who did cheer and other athletically-demanding activities. Alcohol be absolutely damned.

"Nicocchi?"

Nico huffed. "What do you want?"

"Have fun at the party tonight!"

 _Whatever._ "Thanks." She opened the door and left her room.

\--

"This party sucks."

And what was Nico really to expect? Obnoxiously loud music blasting from somewhere (that she couldn't find, in truth) while being one of the most conservatively-dressed in the party, Nico had stood in the midst of an audience of spectators, watching as two groups of two had stood on opposite sides of a table trying to throw balls in cups. In truth, the ping-pong balls, with their solid white hue all around, made for a more interesting spectacle than any of the people who had been not only throwing said balls, but also the people who comprised the audience that Nico had stood in. Behind her, in the storm of people, came a few male voices.

"Man, I want to fuck some bitches hardcore tonight!"

"You heard about that girl, Eli Ayase? Apparently she's coming! Man, what I wouldn't do to fuck her silly!"

"If I see her first, I'm gonna get her so wet!"

Good to know that Nozomi wasn't the only one who was promoting Eli to hell and back. Too bad Nico couldn't give that much of a toss, not only about how neither of the people talking, when she looked behind to those who were making conversation, seemed to have understood how to turn on a girl, but had probably never touched one outside of direct family.

Nico sipped at her beer, suppressing the gag that always happened whenever she drank. Undoubtedly, her body always tried to reject it, but it didn't matter: what she wanted down her throat would go down her throat. Urgh. Pulling the can from her lips, she looked around to see what else was going on. Beer Pong could only be interesting for, what, five minutes tops?

Time to move. Pushing herself through the crowd, she eventually made way to the back room, which had nothing more than a few couches in it and a home studio in the corner, which had not been turned on yet. Nothing was going on there, but she did see that several people had left beers. Full cans and unopened bottles of liquid courage, to be consumed by whomever. Nico already had a half-full can, so she was good enough for the time being. Plus, the room was pretty much empty, so instead of staying there, she decided to take a move on into another room, in which not only could she see the front of the house and the entry door, but also the foyer, in which a gaggle of people had danced (well, ground) against one another. It was pretty dull, but the door had opened, and in truth, the reaction of the entire makeshift dance floor was hilarious.

The entire house had gone silent as the door opened; even the DJ had stopped his tunes despite being in the basement for this newcomer's arrival. It was as if everyone's gaze had turned, wondering to see exactly what the fuss was about. Nico stood atop the singular couch in her new room, unable to see above the crowd of people and observe this sudden shift. Nobody was dancing, only observing this new person as she slowly strutted through the crowd to a chorus of howls, yells, and wolf-whistles.

As she found the woman in the crowds (which was easy: she had to observe where everybody else was staring), Nico let out a gulp, almost as if she had been trying to swallow down the lust which had began to form by looking at her, just like everybody else. And why wouldn't they? She had wide, near-motherly hips, a thin, sky-colored waistband barely visible above the denim shorts which had covered nothing more than her massive, toned ass. Looking down, firm, muscular legs for as far as the eye could see greeted Nico. Looking up, washboard abdominals, dimpled by a pierced navel, had been revealed to the public, only a sky-colored crop top covering heaving breasts, bouncing slightly with each step that she had made: the proud, graceful steps only a dancer could perform. Her gaze had met this mystery woman's, a light, almost icy blue, color were her eyes, framed brilliantly and beautifully by long, blonde hair; thankfully, she had looked away, but even then she took note of how well-formed her jawline was. There had been no wonder why the crowds had been busy ogling her like brainless pigs: she, too, despite that argument earlier, had become a brainless pig. Even if she hadn't been drinking, there was no denying that this blonde was _hot._ She was absolutely stunning, and even though this woman was heading elsewhere, Nico put it upon herself that she would get to know her name by the end of the party.

Nico looked around the crowd for a few moments, seeing that after that person's entrance, there was nothing special, and they had returned to what they had originally been doing. Primarily, talking and grinding hips against one another. There was a chance that mystery woman already had been selected by some drunk, licentious frat boy to be his ass for the night. Hell, with how graceful she had been, she was probably being encircled by the entirety of the frat's members as the honorary bukkake target. Nico shook her head, knowing that it perhaps wasn't the case, but how could someone miss a radiant, golden bun atop someone's head? Nico groaned, knowing that she'd have to go through these crowds; thankfully, unlike that blonde which just rocked the house with her presence, she wasn't necessarily conventionally hot. Grabbing another closed beer from an abandoned box, Nico examined the can and opened it, slamming down about half of the drink before starting her voyage, beverage in hand.

Her plainness had aided in weaving through the crowds, just being tall enough to be noticed by a majority of the people who had comprised the crowds. If not, then a yell of, "excuse me," would usually do the trick in clearing out swaths of people at a time just to examine the crowd. No wonder why they all gawked at Eli: not a single other person in this goddamn party Nico wouldn't have given the time: a bunch of slack-jawed, chiseled pricks who chug beer and go to the gym to lift off the limitless excess calories and the sleazy, basically-nude girls who never learned that makeup is an articulation and not a portable mask. Even with beer goggles on most of these people seemed to look like embarrassments, with Nico not even pretending to bother like she wanted to waste a single moment with any of them. And, considering how busily everyone was either engaged in conversation or grinding against one another, her disdain hadn't gone unnoticed, with the rest of the party seemingly disassociating itself from someone as sour as herself. Sip and move, check to see if mystery cutie is there, repeat if she isn't. It was a simple enough process which got her through perhaps the entirety of what seemed to be a rather large crowd in minutes. She got through the main gathering room in minutes, and stood at the threshold of the back room, the stereo blasting obnoxious hip hop beats.

Compared to the amount of people in the previous room, the couch room was practically empty. There were a few guys who had sat down on the couches, with girls straddling their crotches as if the guys themselves were seats. It looked pretty stupid, according to Nico, but oddly enough, there was one girl who had not sat on a guy's lap, almost as if they were too afraid to have her sit down on them. For no reason: it was that beautiful blonde from earlier, the one whom Nico had crossed that room for. It had not been the beer talking: even with her legs lethargically splayed and her back pressed against a couch with a bottle of water in hand, Eli somehow still looked absolutely stunning, with Nico having to swallow down the saliva collecting in her mouth. She only wished that the denim hugging her butt would tear at the inseam with how she sat like that, or even better, she could see Eli without that pesky article of clothing, her hands on that delicious ass. An idea hit her upside the head, almost as if her mind had been struck with a pickaxe, piercing through her thoughts.

_Sit on her._

Nico tumbled into the room with the grace of a drunken lightweight, her presence immediately known. Before anyone could even speak about her clumsy entrance and whether or not she had been _too_ drunk, Nico had made her way to her, who had been sitting down next to two duos of people, girl on top of guy.

"Is this seat taken?" Nico asked as she made a graceless half-twirl and lowered her rear into the woman's lap. She turned her gaze to the blonde with a soft half-smile-half-smirk, almost as if she didn't care about whether or not her answer was positive or negative, and considering that she had felt arms wrapping around her instead of pushing her away, she knew that the blonde was at least comfortable with having her on her lap. Being pulled close, she could feel those heavy breasts against her back, the sensation perking up the tiny woman quite a bit, physically and sexually. Fingers running through hair, it seemed as if that bottle of water bottle was full of vodka.

"Hey there," came the blonde's voice, velvet like. Was there any part of her that wasn't absolutely drop-dead gorgeous? Nico froze in her lap, feeling the blush starting to form on her cheeks. Well, there wasn't any backing out she could possibly do, besides getting herself out of the blonde's embrace and going back to the main room to see if there was anyone who was going to be half as cute as this one. As if that would ever happen in the history of this school, let alone this party. Her voice was too pretty, body too adorable, lap too soft, for her ever to consider otherwise.

Nico, in attempt to speak, let out a squeak before she could comprehend words; after a few moments, she had finally regained the courage to attempt to speak again, this time with a bit more success. "Hey," Nico began, her voice somewhat shaky. Dear god, hopefully she didn't screw up her inflection: she had given her cutesy, almost idol-like voice, high pitched but not overtly squeaky. "I'm Nico, and you are?"

 _Come on, Nico! This isn't a business meeting! You're actually talking to someone who's_ hot! _Why are you screwing it up this badly?_

Nico was the only one who had been worried by her introduction, as the blonde reciprocated, introducing herself as Eli. At the name drop, Nico felt a ping go up her spine, as if someone had pricked her in the back and the discomfort rushed through her.

"Eli Ayase?" She asked, stammering slightly.

The blonde nodded, whatever flush filling Nico's cheeks draining, leaving her face a ghastly hue. Nozomi was, again, right about Nico. Yet again, she was in this model's lap so why should she be complaining? One arm wrapped around her, the other hand running fingertips through her hair. Somehow, despite the internal panic which she should have had, Nico felt secure, almost safe, in this woman's embrace even if they only met half a minute ago. So safe, even, that she grabbed the water bottle besides them and took a long pull from the bottle, tasting the liquid inside.

Vodka. She was right.

Instead of the soothing sensation of water that Nico had been dying for, she felt her entire mouth light up with the taste of the alcohol. It tasted absolutely nasty, extremely strong compared to the beers she'd been chugging during her time here. But what was she going to do? Waste Eli's drink? Of course not. Like a good guest, she swallowed the beverage, letting out a gasp of air as she felt what she could only describe as lit rocket fuel going down her gullet and into her belly, where it simmered and almost fermented nearly instantly. _Never again._ Nico thought as she passed the bottle to Eli, who promptly drank the rest of it without anything less than a huff of air. She then chucked the plastic bottle besides her, a coy smile forming on her face.

The music segued from song to song, with the air filling with a piece which Nico considered one of her favorites in this setting. Either that, or the vodka had hit her upside the head much like it had hit the insides of her mouth. Whichever the case was for her, she felt something starting to stir inside of her, something which told her to start dancing. Yet again, Eli's lap was a bit too comfortable for her to do anything other than sit.

Alcohol taking charge, she quickly found a middle ground, circulating her hips on Eli's lap. She could only imagine how she looked right now, running her hips along the blonde's legs with an occasional gyration, what little ass she had wiggling as she moved. Every now and then, she would dip while running across her leg, giving herself a bit of relief in the form of friction, letting her slowly-heating core gain a bit of relief as she felt her panties, and the leg pressing her panties closer, rubbing against her tender quim. With a huff, she froze, her legs quivering slightly as she lowered herself back into Eli's lap, not even taking note of the marks which were obviously not sweat glistening on her thighs; the rest of her body, damp with sweat, gleamed differently in the moderate lighting. Even in Eli's lap, Nico kept grinding her hips into her, using what strength she had to push her rear into her crotch.

Oddly enough, Eli never pushed her away: all she had done was rest her hands on Nico's hips, as if to signal that, even if this whole encounter was unexpected and slightly unwarranted, that she welcomed her dancing like this. Eli even gripped onto Nico's hair, turning her such that she could, while being ground upon, smash her lips against her dancer's. Catching Nico by surprise, her shock had immediately melted away as she let lip meld against lip, her lips a vodka-stained velvet against a hungry, drunk tongue. Soft in texture, but rough in passion, Eli's tongue reciprocated, immediately poking against Nico's as the two intertwined saliva and rolled tongues in each other's mouths, the middle ground being the threshold where their lips had connected. The sounds of lip smacking against lip had filled the air between them, along with the occasional sigh or moan (alongside, of course, the chorus of cheers from the frat members who have never seen two women make out). Nico could feel the hand once on her hip slowly slide up, taking special caution as to sneak under her shirt. 

Eli's hands felt cold against her midriff, despite how warm she had felt in her hair and on her hip; that coldness crawled up Nico's side and desperately grabbed onto her bust, misshaping her brassiere more than her bust. Regardless, the sensation of her fingers digging into Nico's breast elicited a moan from her, which the brazen blonde boldly swallowed. Nico reciprocated, digging her fingers into the twin distentions of Eli's tank top, feeling underneath the cloth the sheer weight and size of her bosom. Before she could even start working her chest like the blonde had worked on her, said blonde had grasped one of her hands, pulling it away and intertwining fingers with it. Eli's hand had felt warm once again in hers, and the hand which had been once busy had pulled itself out from underneath her shirt.

With a well-timed bump forward of her hip, Nico fell off of her, the only connection between them being their clasped hands. Nico flinched, squeezing the hand tightly. Did she do something wrong? As she attempted to reel the past few seconds back in her memory, she felt something tugging at her arm: Eli had stood up, and she was walking somewhere, tugging the smaller woman along. Pulled up from her seat, Nico followed her, wondering exactly where she was going. Through crowds, through rooms, and eventually Eli opened a door and basically threw Nico inside.

"Wait inside here, okay?"

Well, Nico was definitely in for it now. Such was life as a partier; mixed messages could sometimes be one of the worst things that could happen at times. As Eli closed the door, Nico was engulfed in darkness, her hands scanning the walls to see if there was anything that would be of help. A light switch. Nico flicked it on, and she looked around. A sink and a toilet were the main centerpieces of the rather small room, along with a mirror mounted on one of the walls right above the sink. Was she supposed to be freshening up or something? Was that the message that Eli sent her? Nico didn't question it, because she didn't exactly understand what was going on. Eli told her to wait in here, as if she was going to return, but over the commotion of the music, and the alcohol clouding her mind, there was no way to know exactly what the fuck was going on. All she could do is pray that Eli wasn't busy snogging some hunk and getting into his pants, leaving her as wet and weary as a sailor on the remains of a sunken ship.

That wasn't the case. Eli just wanted some more beer. As she heard the door open, she looked over to see the beauteous blonde holding a brown bottle. Nico rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Before she could do anything, though, Eli had grabbed her hands and lifted them up for her, aiding in removing that pesky shirt off of her, revealing her slim, quasi-preadolescent body, what she had of a bust covered by a white bra which, even then, didn't exactly give much to the imagination. Nico shuddered, not exactly the biggest fan of her small size, but it didn't matter much to the blonde, who seemed to be happy with it all the same.

"You're so small it's adorable!" Eli's voice rang through the bathroom as she pulled off Nico's bra, allowing her to see how _adorable and small_ she truly was. Nico's arms attempting to censor the blonde had been too slow, and Eli had already captured one of her nipples between her lips, softly suckling on the bud. A rush of heat flowed through Nico's body on contact, further initiating the second mental cloud for the night; one which would eventually overpower the alcohol, hopefully. Nico squirmed slightly, Eli's tongue as merciless on her nipple as she was on her tongue, with no way to counter her without outright relieving her breast of this wanton pleasure. Her lewd motions enticed the blonde to continue, to work the lip-ensnared nipple even harder. Circulations around the aerolae were punctuated by swipes across the sensitive, pink protrusion, with the suckled attempting not only to be quiet but also to stay upright. Her tongue felt magical, setting her breast alight with an aching passion as she pulled away, glistening with saliva as the few strands which had connected Eli to bust broke, disconnecting her only to start anew on her other breast.

Nico leaned in, pushing her hips into one of Eli's thighs. Relief. For the time being the feeling of her thigh against her crotch would be enough for her to satisfy the urges she had felt pooling inside of her. It had, at this point, definitely been more than the alcohol speaking to her, despite her clouded judgment. Whether or not she was drunk didn't matter to her, no matter how much hotter Eli might have seemed. She just wanted to be relieved.

As Eli felt Nico grinding on her once more, she felt how warm and _sweaty_ Nico's crotch was, the scent of the smaller woman in a state of heat filling the room more than the sounds of her lips smacking her breast or Nico's moans could ever wish of filling. As soon as the scent wafted into her nostrils she felt a wave of lust crashing into her form which, even though she held her stately demeanor, had aroused the blonde further, feeling a heating pang between her legs. She'd have to get to it soon, but first, she let Nico enjoy herself on her leg.

"Nnn!" Nico whimpered as she broadly stroked her hips against Eli's leg, each upward push rubbing her clothed clit against her, desperate not to let out any noises which might have pulled away from Eli finding her to be cute. Whatever the case may be, she wasn't hot. Cute would have to make do instead, as is the helplessness of Eli lapping at her breasts, how she rubbed against Eli's thigh as if it were a pillow. Yet, she slowed down for a moment, pulling her hips away from the blonde. Even though she had been wearing underwear, a vibrant sheen of her fluids glistened in the light, painfully obvious, compared to the sweat which had gave both girls a glow, that it was indeed her libidinous essence.

Nico brought her hands to her skirt and panties and pulled down, the sound of her garment sickly peeling off her slick petals adding a splash of color to the sounds of Eli's lips smacking against her chest. She was afraid to look down, at how sheer her panties had become; she felt something warm against her leg, and considering Eli's lips' location, something wasn't licking at her inner thigh. In pulling down, Nico unknowingly smeared her fluids across her thigh, and eventually, after bringing her panties to mid-calf, they fell to the ground, splatting against the tile with a bit of weight. There was nothing to filter out Nico's scent anymore, letting her musk fog up the nostrils of all who had been in the bathroom.

Eli pulled away from her breast at the scent, hungry now for whatever had filled the room with such delicious flavor. Before she could lower herself and get at Nico's cleft, the now-stripped woman had brought her hands to Eli's shirt and tugged at it. _As if Eli was just going to fuck her and not share what was under that top._ Upwards she pulled, and Eli, expectantly, was bereft of bra (and, in truth, she should have seen this coming, what with her nipples poking out of her top and whatnot). Ample chest bouncing slightly as Eli adjusted to being topless, Nico immediately grasped onto her chest, envy prevalent as she squeezed them, feeling the flesh molding around her fingers.

"Nico!" Eli huffed, the squeezes catching her by surprise. Never had she met someone so _eager_ about her breasts. Not even a drunk frat boy held the fervor that Nico had about her breasts, and in truth Eli didn't care why Nico was so hasty on her (even if she assumed that it was because her own breasts were lacking). With Nico so focused on her chest, Eli slithered a hand between Nico's legs, her fingers pressing against her swollen lips. Nico let out another whimper, and Eli responded with a giggle. _She's so adorable..._

"Eli, _please..._ " Nico whimpered, leaning into the blonde.

Before she complied with Nico's offer, she pulled her fingers away, tips already glistening in fluid; a prelude of what was to come. Curling her two outer fingers in, she pushed her middle and ring fingers into Nico; despite the idol's relative size and Eli's rather large fingers, had slipped in almost like a glove, her fingers snug in the tightening passageway.

There was no use trying to fight it; Nico had been extremely aroused and even if she wanted to give Eli a modicum of pleasure, there was no way that she could fight the ballerina's fingers, thrusting at a breakneck rate already. With each thrust, Nico could feel Eli's thumb brushing against her clit, her already shaky breath further destabilizing with each contact. She squeezed tightly on whatever she had in her hands, eliciting a gasp with an intertwined combination of pleasure and pain from Eli: even for Nico this was rough fondling. No matter how much Nico's walls pulsed around the fingers, how tightly she had squeezed those digits, there was no way that she would be able to relieve herself of those intruders. Rather, with each thrust, it seemed to have suckled her fingers in slightly deeper.

"Please!" Nico whined, knowing that she had reached the end of her rope, that there was nothing for her to feel but fuzz and alcohol and lust and even more lust and Eli. Eli was inside of her and she was cute and sexy and her fingers felt too good to be true and dear god hopefully it wasn't the alcohol that got Eli into here; it probably was but please let this be more than a one-time thing she did everything so _right_ and was friendly and basically made Maki seem like a waste of time.

Nico had heard the rumors of frat parties being the best places for students to relieve themselves, but never did she realize that she would be receiving it. The only sensation that Nico could feel was an expulsion of fluid coming from her, the fingers which were once inside of her pulled out such that whatever Nico was leaking from herself fell directly into the toilet (which, in truth, was nothing more than a contrived convenience). Nico didn't fall dead weight, but when she came to she looked up to meet up with not only Eli's gaze, but a pair of daisy dukes which had been lowered to her knees and, surprise surprise, Eli's panties matched her bra: sheer, and in a commando style. Nico could see, even with Eli's legs practically shut, the dampness betwixt her thighs and her clit poking out from her labia.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked with a chuckle, almost as if what she observed was the most spectacular orgasm she had witnessed.

"Yeah~" Nico, in truth, wanted to tell her something a bit more explicit about how she had been perfectly fine and would question her about whether or not she'd seen squirting before, but that was a bit too much thought during a drunken afterglow. Rather, all Nico could really do is reach up and grasp onto Eli's hips, using them to lift her upper body _just_ enough for her to be at face-level with the blonde's core, framed cutely by shaved, golden curls.

"Someone knew they were gonna get _fucked_ tonight!"

Before Eli could even come up with a reply, she let out a moan; Nico had dutifully drawled her tongue on the blonde's exposed nub. Instinctively, Eli's legs parted, her tantalizing pink womanhood, glazed with dew, on display: dew that Nico immediately lapped up, the flavor of which was intoxicating on her palate. She wanted, _needed,_ more, and considering the hand in her hair, that was exactly what she was going to get from her. Nico started lapping at her entrance, taking in the flavor of the blonde further. Digging her tongue into Eli's entrance, she loved how she was squeezed, her essence trickling down her walls for her to collect, to earn.

What she couldn't see what that Eli had opened up the bottle and poured its contents into the sink, but it didn't matter; no alcohol was as delicious as what she had been licking at. It was bitter, yet satisfyingly sweet: Nico had always loved sweet and this was no exception. Her tongue lustily wiggled inside of Eli, feeling her walls quivering against her tongue and her clit throbbing against the tip of her nose. Huffing in the scent of her essence, she kept digging herself further into the blonde, pressing roughly against the bud of nerves. The hand which Eli had placed on her head dug into her hair, pulling at it slightly, just to make sure that there was no way of escaping. The other hand had placed the beer bottle on the ground, which had given Nico a brilliant (in her mind) idea.

The only issue was that there was a hand in her hair, pulling at her such that she absolutely could not pull back. Hence, Nico pulled laterally, her lips finding purchase against Eli's throbbing clit. Eli didn't mind, considering she was still deriving pleasure which she had reflected in ever-loudening moans. Her hands had scrambled for a moment, at times with her fingernails clacking against tile and glass; with each clack on glass, Nico scrambled, hoping that she had eventually captured the bottle. Soon enough, fingers wrapped around the neck of the glass, and she dutifully brought it to Eli's crotch, the entrance of the bottle lined up with Eli's own entrance.

With a thrust, she not only heard Eli trying to suck the bottle in, but huffs she didn't understand. Did Eli speak another language on top of all of this? Whatever the case may be, she started thrusting the bottle into the quasi-exotic beauty, each push sending all of the neck into Eli's core, and each thrust only leaving the tip of it in, where the cap would usually rest upon. With each thrust came a hungry growl from the blonde, further incentive to use the glass to spread her further open. Even as she had stuffed all of the neck inside of Eli, she had seemed to go just a bit deeper with each thrust inside of her. _Come on, come on..._ Nico thought to herself as she felt Eli's walls battling against her motions with the bottle.

Nico kept thrusting inside of her nevertheless, feeling something starting to bottle up inside of Eli. Perhaps she should stop making metaphors while drunk, but in truth she felt as if Eli was about to blow. Nico pulled the bottle away at just the right time, a hefty amount of fluids leaking from her core and directly into the neck of the container, as if she were literally a faucet filling up a water bottle on a warm day. Eli's moans were loud and shameless, each one with a heated huff at the end as she screamed obscenities in a mixture of Japanese and Russian. Her legs were quivering, with Nico's hand on her hip perhaps the only reason she had been upright. Yet, Nico was busy observing as Eli had filled the bottle with her fluids: she had filled it about a third of the way before going numb, her legs dead weight as she stood stupidly upright, leaning against the wall with a dumb expression on her face.

She observed as Nico brought the bottle to her lips, drinking at the substance which Eli had leaked out; it was the most intoxicating thing that had glided through her mouth and saturated tongue and palate. With each passing sip of the lukewarm fluid Nico felt more better, for lack of a better term. She felt lightheaded whenever drinking it and it was the most passionate of highs; with each sip she looked back to the blue-clad woman, warming herself down by fondling at her chest, and realized something else that was pretty about her: how cute she was when she had her mouth opened like that, how pink her cheeks were. In truth, Eli looked so adorable, it felt like Nico could have died just looking at her. She'd need to save some of it for later, but the party wasn't exactly going to stop anytime soon.

Oh, wait. They were at a party? That would explain quite a bit, and they were probably hogging the bathroom. Taking her time, Nico had found her clothes and quickly slipped them back on. Eli tugged her shorts and her shirt back on, and they both had left the bathroom, hand in hand, and with Nico's bottle on full display. No way she was going to let go of this cherished beverage.

As if the couches had been waiting for them, there was an empty seat where they were before they decided to have a bit of fun. Once more, Eli sat down and Nico planted herself on her lap, lips against the neck of her bottle to take another swig of Eli's essence. While she was busy with that, Eli pulled something out of her shorts: a phone.

"Nico," Eli began, showing her phone screen, which was an empty contact sheet. "We should hang out more."

"I agree," Nico replied as she typed in her information, including her dorm room and address.

Eli giggled as she saw that. "Oh, you're Nozomi's roommate!?"

 _Oh dear god._ Nico nodded, albeit tentatively.

"Maybe, when both of you are free, we can hang out sometime, you get me?"

Yep, she definitely _got_ that, alright. She nodded, knowing fully well that her roommate was going to have a field day the day after a night like that. Whatever. It looked like a lot of people were leaving, about ready to hop to the next frat house for another big banger as part of the _Back to School Bash!_ As if any frat didn't want to be a part of it.

"Say, Eli, you wanna skip this whole _frat hopping_ thing and go back to your place?"

Eli thrust her hip once more, grasping onto one of Nico's hands as she fell off her lap. "I thought you'd never ask."

\--

Nozomi awoke to the sound of Nico opening the dorm room door, the woman practically wobbling in. It had been an insanely intense night, even if Eli had somehow magically cured her hangover with the sheer amount of sex that she had.

"Did you see Maki at the party last night?" Nozomi cooed, trying to stifle a giggle as Nico's face flushed and grew angry at her.

"No! I saw somebody else and they were really cute!"

"Yeah, I know," Nozomi replied, showing her phone screen, which in turn showed a deluge of texts from their now-mutual fuck-buddy, Eli Ayase. "She's totally amazing, isn't she?"

Nico wanted to scream at Nozomi for all of this. However, she really couldn't, as if the words had tangled in her throat. Maybe it was her hangover not wanting her to exert too much energy, or maybe it was because she and Eli fucked until four in the morning.

"Yeah," Nico sighed, her voice almost dreamy. "She is."

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for the "bottled up" pun still to this day.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
